


Why Do You Not Own a F**king Computer?

by cakesnake



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, canonical character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakesnake/pseuds/cakesnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Theodosia Burr was born with the words 'Do you have a pen I can borrow?' scrawled across her upper back, her father thought it would be hard for her to find her soulmate. He didn't take into account his daughter's inabilty to filter her words before she said them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do You Not Own a F**king Computer?

From the dawn of human communication, people were born with the first words their soulmate spoke to them inscribed on their skin somewhere.

For Alexander Hamilton, it had been easy enough. "Elizabeth Schuyler, it's a pleasure to meet you." was scrawled over his collarbone, and "John Laurens, kid, heard you were trash talking Burr and I wanted to join in the fun." down his leg.

James Madison had "God, Hamilton is such a dick, amiright?" Down his side, and Thomas Jefferson had "Can you believe he's proposing starting yet another fucking bank?" in correspondence up his arm.

For Aaron Burr it had just been "Sorry." on the inside of his wrist. So many people had said that to him. He was beginning to give up on finding his soulmate when he met Theodosia Prevost, beautiful and married, they first met when she spilt her coffee on him and had said sorry. She had the corresponding "Oh jeez, that's hot." down her neck. But it was so generic, they never really knew. She divorced her husband, and they had a child that he insisted they call Theodosia as well. They were happy. But the only time he could really identify that he had been married to his soulmate was the indescribable and seemingly unending pain that he had felt the night Theodosia had died in a car crash.

These soulmate identifying marks were either a blessing or a curse depending on the person. Some had a specific and unique phrase, some had a phrase with the persons name in it. But some were unlucky enough to get the kind of phrase Aaron Burr had got, unspecific and commonplace.

Having been born in an era where it was commonplace for women to go to school, Theo thought that she had been just as cursed as her father. "Do you have a pen I can borrow?" was written on her upper back. Her father had sighed when she first asked what that might mean for her future.

"It means that you're going to have a hard time, my dearest."

If only he had known.

* * *

Alexander Hamilton could only laugh when he first saw his son's soulmate identifying mark.

"No I don't have a pen, we grew up in the technological revolution, why do you not have a fucking computer?" was written over his sons chest.

Eliza was not nearly as amused. "Our son is going to grow up with the word 'fuck' on him, Alex, stop laughing!"

But Alex couldn't help but feel mirth to know that his son, like his father before him, would have no trouble finding his soulmate.

* * *

 

"Can I have a pen?" Came a voice from next to her.

Not her soulmate. Not the right words. But it was the first time she had had the hope. It was grade three, the first year they were really encouraged to use pens.

She put her hand into her pencil case and brought out a spare pen. "Here."

In a way, really, she was relieved. At this age, what would she do with a soulmate?

* * *

 

"Do you have a spare pen?" Not the right words. Reluctantly she handed over a pen.

"Here."

Grade six, during a test. She felt a little let down, but really, she was still too young to meet her soulmate.

* * *

"Hey, do you have a pen? I lost mine."

Theo was starting to get annoyed. She was in the 11th grade, and over the years, she had been asked that question so many times. Sometimes it was the right words and she would smile, get exhilarated. For a short time she dated Joe Alston, after he had said the right words. Her response, was "Uh, yeah, absolutely, wait a second." But when they had got to the point that he was taking his shirt off, she saw his words: "Bro... no." Absolutely not the words she had said to him. She had teared up and backed off. Her first kiss was not her soulmate.

"No, sorry, I don't have a pen." She said quietly and continued doing her work.

* * *

 

"Do you have a pen I can borrow?" Came a deep voice from next to her.

She was angry. God, she was so angry. She had made it to her second year of college, and was sitting in her English Literature class. What kind of intelligent designer want their creations to find their match, but let them have such generic phrases on them? It was cruel, honestly. He could be her soulmate, but odds were that he wasn't. And it hurt.

She turned to him, righteous anger written on her face. "No, I don't have a pen, we grew up in the technological revolution, why do you not have a fucking computer?!" She whispered back to him.

His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. He went to try and say a few words but came up empty.

"Wait. Were those your words?" she asked confused, yet excited.

He nodded wildly. Theodosia was flabbergasted. This boy was her soulmate. This boy sitting next to her, who had been sitting next to her for half a year now, was her soulmate. This boy with an attitude like a golden retriever and too many freckles to even want to start counting them.

"Coffee after class?" She asked.

"Yes, okay. But really, do you have a pen? I've lost mine."

"No really, why do you not have a computer?"

* * *

 

They walked out of class together and stopped off in the hallway.

"We haven't been properly introduced," she started, "I'm Theodosia Burr, most people call me Theo."

"Burr, as in Aaron Burr?"

"He's my dad."

"Oh my god, my dad comes home at the end of the day and complains about him non-stop." He laughed. "I'm Philip Schuyler-Hamilton."

"Alexander Hamilton's son! Oh man, my dad hates your dad. Comes home mumbling about a stuck up stubborn prat. I never thought that he might have spawned someone so good looking."

"I have it on good authority that I'm just as attractive as my dad was back in the day." He replied with a knowing wink. She laughed.

"So..." He continued. "Coffee?"

"Coffee." She agreed.

* * *

 It took a while for them to find comfort in their relationship. The thing that no one tells you about having a soulmate is that there are so many different kinds of soulmates. You could be platonic soulmates, like Alexander and John Laurens. Alexander Hamilton was one of very few who had had two soulmates. There were your standard run of the mill soulmates, like Alexander and Eliza, or Aaron and Theodosia. There were a range of different kinds in between, but it seemed that they had to assume about which they were likely to be.

It happened one night, the reached for the same thing, the salt shaker of all things, at dinner and their hands touched and there was a spark. It felt like electricity running up their arms, and their hearts jumped and seemed to fall into the same beat. Somehow this was the first time they had touched.

And they knew. Sure, it was nothing special, having your soulmate as your romantic partner, but it still felt like forging something so new, and so right.

 

They hadn't told their parents yet. It was accidental, but they knew they were in deep shit when they realised that they had met five months ago and had not yet told their parents. So they did the best thing the could. They invited their parents to the same dinner so that they would be too scandalised by the others presence to be angry about their accident omission of this precarious truth.

They arrived early for their reservation, to be met promptly by Philip's parents. They obviously didn't recognise Theo, given their pleasant introductions and their asking her name. She introduced herself as 'Theo' only, so that they wouldn't be tipped off until her father arrived, which would be any moment now.

And right on cue Aaron Burr arrived at the restaurant.

"Papa!" She cried out to direct him to the right table. He focused on her first, and then took in who else was at the table. Alexander was already looking scandalised. Eliza looked confused.

Theo bit her lip and jumped up to hug her father in greeting. Aaron held his hands in front of him to stop her.

"What's going on Theodosia? Why are we having dinner with the Hamilton's?" He asked accusingly.

"Well, Philip and I had something to say, and we figured it would go down better if we told you all at the same time." She answered, reaching down to take Philip's hand.

Aaron looked at her expectantly. "Please sit down," she continued. "We will tell you once we have ordered." She said.

He sat down, silent, not making eye contact with Hamilton, and everyone picked up their menus.

Eliza spoke up. "Philip, how have classes been? Have your professors given you any feedback on your work for this semester?"

Philip cleared his throat. "Classes have been good. I especially enjoy English Literature, and any class I have to take to get my PoliSci major." He replied.

There was another short silence before their waiter came over. Everyone ordered what they wanted, and Eliza, Alexander, and Burr looked expectantly at their children.

They looked at each other, silently debating who was to say the first word. Finally Philip spoke up.

"Well we were sitting in class, see, and I had forgot my pen-"

Suddenly there was a sharp intake of breath as Burr understood what they were going to say. He looked to Theodosia.

"No." He said, with a little bit of disbelief.

"I didn't believe it at first either, but then what I said, that's what made it real." She said.

"What did you say?" He asked.

She blushed. "No, I don't have a pen-"

"We grew up in the technological revolution, why do you not have a fucking computer?" Philip finished, having memorised the words before he had even met Theodosia.

Both Alexander and Eliza's eye lit up with understanding.

"A Burr!?" Alexander exclaimed. "God. I know you can't choose Philip, but why could it not have been anyone else."

Philip rolled his eyes. "Says the man who had two soulmates. You at least got to pick and choose."

"Philip and I have been trying to figure this out for weeks now, but trust me, we think we've got this figured out-" started Theo.

"Wait," interrupted Eliza,"You say weeks. You mean you've known for weeks any neither of you told your parents?" She asked, somewhat disappointed.

"We wanted to figure it out first. Also consider who our fathers are, we figured that it would be best to tell them at the same time, so they couldn't hold it against each other."

"Hey-"

"Completely uncalled for-"

"As if I would ever-"

Came a chorus of complaints from the two fathers. Theo smiled a little and looked at her father apologetically.

"Look we needed some time, we were taken completely off guard."

Eliza shrugged and looked intently at Theodosia. "Well, even if we don't ever get along, which I will fight my hardest against, at least my grandchildren will be gorgeous."

Theo blushed and Philip looked at his mother with a look that was almost warning, but not quite.

"It's okay, Philip. Odds are we will have kids one day. I don't mind her making comment, as long as she doesn't try to pressure us into having kids before were ready." She whispered to him, lips close to his ear, as the closer they are the more their heartbeats fall in sync, and the safer they felt.

They looked up at their parents who they could tell; despite the shock, were happy that their children found who they were looking for.

* * *

 

She woke up with her head on his chest, she could hear his heart beat, and could feel her own echoing his. She smiled. Her fingers traced the gracefully curling writing on his chest, reflecting her own first words to him, which, true, she was somewhat ashamed of, but would never regret saying.

She felt his hand make its way up her back and felt his breathe quicken as he stirred from his sleep. He gave a comfortable moan and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

"I love you." He said for the first time. "God, I love you."

She smiled and looked up at him, seeing the love, the admiration in his eyes that told her that what he was saying was true,

"I love you too, more than I ever knew was possible."

And she meant it, she could feel the love trying to burst out of her chest, make its way to him, and all she could do was kiss him. A gentle kiss to the words inscribed on his chest, and then a kiss to his nose as she started to get up.

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're not getting away without a real kiss, love." He said playfully, smiling that smile she imagined he saved just for her. She pecked his lips quickly and made a break for it, flailing a little in her attempt to get away, but Philip kept a strong grip on her, resulting in her pulling them both onto the hardwood floor.

They grinned at each other and Philip, who hard braced himself on his arms in order to not crush her, leant down and kissed her properly. She kissed him back and then broke away.

"I've gotta move, I have a job interview today. Otherwise I might not move ever again." She looked up at him, absolutely enamoured of him.

Philip moved off of her and the girl got up, and didn't seem to stop.

* * *

 

They were together for two years, and though they were romantic soulmates they never feel the need to get married. Their parents pressured them to, but they felt no shame in living in sin. The fates had spoken, and they had said that they were destined to be together. There was no shame in their relationship.

Phillip had a job as a secretary to one of the senators. Theo was teaching underprivileged elementary school students how to read write and do basic math. They were so busy, the days blurred into each other. But Theo would never forget today, she thought, because it was the day she found out she was with child.

She remembered his words to her this morning when she was only just stirring but he was leaving for work.

"I love you, Theodosia, don't ever doubt it."

* * *

 

Their relationship was the quiet moments. It started with whispers in a quiet classroom and it lived in the lazy Sunday mornings,Thursday afternoon naps and at night, when they would lie in each other's arms, not saying a word, safe in the notion that they had one another.

It only made sense that their relationship died in one of these quiet moments. The only sound she could hear was Eliza's sobs behind her. She had known the moment that Philip had been shot. She was at work, surrounded by young children, who didn't have a clue what was going on. She fell to the ground screaming, feeling the pain in her hip, in her right arm and her heartbeat echoed his, unsteady and skipping beats.

She had rushed to the hospital, only to be made to wait infuriating and worrying hours for him to come out of surgery. _He's a hero_ , they told her, _jumped in front of Senator Baldwin. He saved his life._ All Theodosia could think was that she didn't want him to have saved some senator's life, she didn't want him to be a hero, she wanted him alive.

* * *

 

She held his hand. She heard the beeping of machines that kept him alive. She took a sharp intake of breath.

"You can't die not knowing. I won't let you die not knowing. I'm pregnant. We're having a baby. So you can't die. You can't leave this child fatherless. You have to pull through, for your child. Please, Philip."

What no one ever tells you is that the moment you speak the last words to your soulmate, they are inscribed upon your skin, a memory of past pain. At that moment, she felt the words "Please, Philip" join "Do you have a pen I can borrow?" on her back.

She looked down at him and brushed away the thin paper gown he was wearing to look at his mark. Just below her first words were his last words.

'I love you, Theodosia, don't ever doubt it."

The words he had whispered to her at early light as he had left, Apparently to go and protect the man he worked for from the man who had put him here. She sobbed.

And with that a long unending beep signalled Philip's final rest, and Theo cried. She heard Eliza scream behind her, mourning her child, her first born who had been taken from her too soon. She heard Alexander shouting for someone to come and help, but Theo knew there was nothing that would be done. The words were there and there was no way to bring him back, to change it all now. She felt empty, and there was only one heart beat in her chest. She was alone. He was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I love this pairing, but there was no way to end it without Philip dying. So sorry.


End file.
